Merlin Magic
by Selera
Summary: Beyond the Outer Gate things are not as they should. So Death decides it's time to take and active hand.  Not the best at Summaries HP AU from end of 4th book. Dresden AU from end of Proven Guilty. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**The Merlin Magic**

A Harry Potter and Dresden Files Crossover Fan Fiction.

By Selera

Prologue

None of the white council truly knows what lies beyond the outer gates. Most of the supernatural world does not know. All any of them truly know is of the beings that reside beyond those gates. Beings so terrible and powerful that to call one into the world is to face death. Yet some people forget that some of those beings freely enter the world and leave again. These beings are those seen as deities or inevitable aspects of life.

Death is one of these beings as is the white god. Only they know that beyond the outer gates lies an ocean. This ocean is what contains the creatures, and insanity of all things. This ocean also contains islands. These islands are worlds. Each world different from the others. Some much more open to the ocean while others even more closed off.

The world of the White Council is one of those worlds that is much more protected by what could be classified at the Outer Sea of reality. Mainly because of the spirit and the mortal plane being separated the way they are. Other realities where the two are fully merged are often much more open to this sea of chaos, but what happens when one of those spirits that are allowed to pass into different worlds decide to interfere with mortal beings.

What if something had happened in one world that so upset it's balance one of the great beings willingly got involved pulling a person from one world to another? Death after all can interfere without being noticed most times.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Dresden files are owned by there respective licenses and not me. I make no money from this and do it just for fun.

A/N: I realized I forgot the Disclaimer last time so added it this time. Sorry peoples and yes this chapter is short. I want to start the next from this spot rather than continue the chapter.

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 1

Harry shivered and stared at the face of Voldemort who was smirking towards the boy his yew wand trained on the bound wizard. Harry glanced towards the body of Cedric Diggory with a wince of sorrow. It was his fault the other boy was dead and he was sure he'd be joining him soon. Voldemort turned to look at his inner circle they had appeared at his call and he was smirking now in triumph.

"My faithful followers. Tonight I end the belief of those weak enough to believe this boy was the reason for my previous downfall. Tonight he will breath his last and I will stand here with you to take our rightful places as leaders of the wizarding world." Voldemort announced looking around at each of his followers then back to the boy.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live Potter. There is to much that rides upon your existence." With that he lifted his wand twisted it and muttered two words causing green light to flare and fly at the bound boy. Harry shuddered watching as the green light enveloped him then shut his eyes so all he would see was darkness as he died.

"You know that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Your lucky child, very very lucky me and fate found that someone messed with destiny." A dark deep voice said from above Harry. Harry slowly opened his emerald eyes only to shut them almost immediately. Everything was spinning in blacks purples and blues. They were swirling chaotically all around him and had very quickly made him feel very sick.

"Shouldn't I be with my parents?" Harry asked softly trying to calm his stomach down. There was soft laughter above him. This sounded feminine in its timber before a deeper chuckle joined it.

"Normally you would be correct young mortal." The deep voice said softly as a small feminine hand brushed against Harry's forehead.

"But things are not going to go that way. Someone or something has messed with me and Destiny. We do not like it when people interfere with our plans. Destiny is not here but I am as is Death. After all only through Death can we fix things." A female voice stated softly. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the two figures standing over him among the chaotic background.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Harry asked softly causing the female figure to giggle while Death tilted his head a bit.

"In this case you can blame one of your ancestors." The male figure stated as he reached next to Harry pulling a shimmering cloak out of nothing. Though from directly next to Harry making Harry stare at the cloak.

"Hey that's mine and what does one of my ancestors have to do with this?" Harry asked as he reached for the cloak. Death handed it to the boy then shook it's head slowly.

"Some time ago I went to collect the souls of three brothers. They challenged me to a competition in order to live. They won, with their win I offered them each a boon. Your ancestor was one of those three in fact he was the only one of the three I respected for his choice." The male form stood and smiled with his memories. "You see each brother decided on one item they wanted. The eldest and stupidest in my opinion of the three requested a wand unbeatable in duels. He got exactly what he asked for and ended up dead within a week. The middle brother requested a way to talk and communicate with those who had died. He went insane from depression because of it and allowed me to collect his soul within a year of his escape, but the youngest. He requested a cloak that would hide him from me. So I gave him the invisibility cloak grudgingly once he had lived a long full life he took it off and came to me willingly. He was the only one to request an item I could not turn into a weapon against it's user." The male stated.

"So my cloak is the reason this is happening?" Harry asked in shock. He was surprised to discover it was a link to an entity such as death the way it was.

"Oh yes without it I wouldn't of been able to interfere with when you were to die. Thus why Fate here came to me to pull you out of your realm. You'll be going to another for awhile then will be returned to your own." He stated.

"Why though what is so special about this other reality?" Harry asked almost angrily as it began to feel like he was being moved through the swirling atmosphere around him. The female again giggled softly as the male shook his head.

"Like Fate said. Someone or something interfered in the way things were to play out for you. You did not learn something you were supposed to and now the key to discovering it is unable to help you, as such you are going where the knowledge you were to gain is common." He stated.

"Oh..." Was all Harry could say as his shock hit him fully. The female vanished suddenly as though heading in a different direction while the male suddenly seemed to stop and before him was a large ornate door among the swirling chaos.

"You are lucky you are not wandering this place without my aid. It would be so dangerous I doubt you would take 3 steps without being attacked, but once we are through this door you will once again be with mortals like you. Though first I will need to speak with one to get you safe passage in that realm." The male stated. Harry blinked and watched as he reached out and a door handle formed that he soon opened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 2

Harry blinked as the door opened spilling clear light into the chaotic atmosphere around him. He stepped forward excited at the thought of being out of this weird place. The being reached out grabbing onto Harry and shook his head a moment. Then stepped through the door before him making Harry glare angrily. Harry watched as the male form stopped just on the other side of the door way and bowed to a figure that had appeared in front of it.

"Greetings gatekeeper. I have a favor to request of you." His deep voice resonated. Harry tried to look around the figure in front of him but the figure seemed quite capable of preventing him from getting around him to look.

"Greetings lord Death, it has been a long time since you came personally, what is this favor you need help with?" Another male voice asked.. The voice was ancient and with a very very strange accent. The male figure that had brought Harry here grabbed Harry and pulled him in front of him with a slight smirk.

"This boy needs to learn your style of magic. It is why I have brought him here." Death stated as the cloaked figure looked the boy over. His expression was impossible to read as his face was hidden by a hood and Harry began to fidget nervously.

"You know the rules Death. He is from beyond the gates I can not teach a being from beyond the gates." The man stated. Harry sighed and shook his head a bit knowing that this was going to quickly become the same type of annoyance as when Dumbledore was making decisions for him.

"But he is a mortal same as you." Death stated as though confused about the words. The moment Death announced that Harry was a mortal the man took a second look at the boy then glanced up at death.

"Explain immediately or I send you both back through that gate." The Gatekeeper snapped obviously irritated now. The tall male that the cloaked human called Death seemed to sigh in impatience.

"Gatekeeper... Other worlds similar but different exist out in the ocean beyond the gate. This child is from one of those. One where something has disrupted Fate's and Destiny's plans. Thus he was brought here to fix at least part of that." He stated calmly.

"And how would bringing the child here help him?" The gatekeeper asked still glaring from beneath his hood. Harry sighed obviously irritated about what was going on around him and becoming very impatient.

"It is simple, there are two types of magic in the world he's from but only one known. He was supposed to learn of the other style but it did not happen, because of what screwed with Fate and Destiny. That style of magic he was to learn is the only style known here, as such this is the best place for him to learn it now." Death stated,.

"So he needs a master but first... I must confirm he is in fact a mortal." The Gatekeeper stated. Harry tilted his head at this and took a deep breath deciding for the first time to speak up.

"How would you confirm my being a mortal as you put it?" He asked quickly bringing the Gatekeepers attention to him. The Gatekeeper looked Harry over for the first time then smiled.

"What is your name first?" The gatekeeper asked as Harry looked defiantly at the man.

"Harry." Harry said simply not wanting to mention his last name cause of the fame from his home.

"Good. I will give you this lesson for free. Names have power, even mortal names can have power over you. Never give your full name to anyone unless absolutely necessary." The gatekeeper said calmly.

"Why would you not give your full name unless absolutely necessary?" Harry asked surprised meeting the Gatekeepers eyes from surprise. The gatekeeper smiled at kept his eyes locked on Harry's. Harry shivered at this but refused to turn away. Harry's eyes widened as he was pulled inwards and saw the Gatekeeper surrounded by a sandstorm. The sandstorm like a wall holding out a type of insanity he would never of imagined before. The sandstorm wall seemed to protect many things beyond it. A tower, people and something more that didn't have words. It was amazing to see but all so soon faded back to the normal world.

"So he is a mortal. One with an impressive mind. You are right about him needing training, though I can not train him as you would well know." The Gatekeeper stated and glanced at death.

"What of your Merlin would he not be a good choice?" Death asked then pulled back in surprise at the gatekeepers snort.

"No that would be a very bad choice. No I think I know who should train the boy. It will take a few to get in contract with him. Plus giving him another student shouldn't hurt to much." The gatekeeper said then started to walk away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 3

Harry and Death quickly followed after the Gatekeeper Harry still reeling from what he had seen while looking into the Gatekeepers eyes. He wanted to ask what that had been but figured he'd find out soon enough. After a bit the Gatekeeper stopped walking and looked about with a frown. Then sighed as from a doorway exited a tall severally dressed man.

"Gatekeeper, what are you doing here and with that?" The man asked as he glanced at Death. The Gatekeeper shakes his head a moment then looks calmly at the other man.

"Death comes and goes as he wishes, though he was asking a favor of me Merlin." The Gatekeeper stated causing the Merlin's eyes to narrow even more. Obviously there was no trust between Death and the Merlin.

"You know the laws as well as I do Gatekeeper, so why are you consorting with an outsider?" The Merlin asked threateningly. The Gatekeeper shook his head his eyes narrowing under his hood.

"First of all Merlin that is opening the Gate willingly. Death, and others like him can pass through the gate on their own. Secondly do not quote the laws of magic to me, as I already know them all and have followed them my entire life. Secondly I have already tested and agreed to the favor requested by death and made a decision to do with it." The gatekeeper said before shaking his head.

"Gatekeeper, what is this favor depending on things it could be a threat to the white council and at this time it should be brought before the senior council at least before you just choose to accept it." The Merlin growled obviously unhappy with the Gatekeepers decisions. Harry noticed the man seemed to be very irritated about more than just this though.

"It is not necessary. Death just asked this mortal child be trained in magic. I have tested him with a soul gaze and he is a mortal and human. He also has a good soul and so I've chosen a person to train him." The gatekeeper stated. The Merlin's eyes landed quickly on Harry and he frowned a moment at the boy.

"Who are you and how old are you?" The Merlin snapped at Harry. Harry could feel his anger building but took a slow deep breath not wanting to throw a fit.

"My name is Harry and I'm 14." Harry stated glaring. He already could tell he would never get along with this man. Something about him put Harry on edge and he prayed that the Gatekeeper wasn't planning this person to be his teacher.

"Well that is a bit young to be learning, but I guess it should be alright. Fine I will accept the responsibility of training him." The Merlin stated and Harry's eyes go wide in surprise and distaste. He didn't know what about the man made him dislike him, but he did.

"No, Arthur I have already chosen someone and it will not be you. You would be a very very bad choice to teach this boy. For one you have a white council to lead during a time of war, for another this boys past with leaders is not something that will have a good affect on him being taught by one again." The Gatekeeper stated. Harry blinked as the name the Gatekeeper called the Merlin now sunk in. He quickly realized that the man being called Merlin was a title not his actual name.

"Then who do you wish to apprentice him too? I refuse to allow it to be anyone here." Arthur snapped his eyes flaring in rage. Harry watched the Gatekeeper's relaxed position surprised that he was not getting upset in the least.

"Dresden." Is all the Gatekeeper said causing the Merlin to stare at the man as if he was insane. The Merlin quickly started to growl and snarl.

"Dresden... Dresden already has an apprentice and one that should have been beheaded." He snapped in anger. "We don't need another to be stuck with them!"

"Yes but I believe this child will gain the most from that exact situation. The magic he has grown up with is different from our own. I'm not sure in how many ways but he needs to quickly learn of the situation surrounding magic and the seven laws here." The Gatekeeper stated and Death smirked.

"The magic is very different I know intimately just how different. Harry here doesn't even know yet how different they are." Death stated calmly causing the Merlin to stare at him again then glance at Harry.

"Oh then why not tell us." He snapped obviously not in a good mood. Death nodded and grinned obviously pleased and annoying the Merlin even more.

A/N: Okay I am working on this.. and yes Harry has his cloak.. and his wand.. but that is it. He may get the rest of the hollows as I did mention them already. Right now the two magics are similar but there are some differences as I will explain as the story goes on.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters but I am choosing to do this so you guys get faster updates. I just hope this doesn't go the way Angilique did on my other site... We'll see though. LOL Anyways buy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and the Dresden files are owned by those holding there copyrights and licenses. I produce no money or income from writing this. It is for amusement only.

"Fine this will also be a good listen for you Mr. Potter here." Death said causing Harry to shudder at even part of his name being said by Death. Death smirked then shut his eyes. "Magic for you is pulled from the air around you then manipulated to the purpose you wish to put it. This is also why the side effects you have with the darker aspects of magic exist, now you all have a small amount of magic within your bodies, but they can not be used to cast magic unless you are willing to die. Now for the world Mr. Potter is from those who use magic pull it from within themselves and using there will do what they wish. Why they don't die is simple, it is the amount of magic held within their bodies."

"Then why does he need our style of magic. It sounds like they have the better deal." The Merlin snapped unhappily. Harry shook his head and smiled a bit at seeing how stubborn this man could be.

"Well you see from what I am picking up your style of magic has more power to it and is not as limited as they style my world uses. Each person has a single focus that once removed from us leaves us almost completely powerless." Harry pointed out causing the Merlin to stare at him then tilt his head. He frowned in thought then nodded.

"Where we can use ours without a focus though it is incredibly hard, and there are many types of foci we can have." He stated then glared at the Gatekeeper again. "Fine Rashid take him to Dresden."

"Thank you Merlin. I will return very quickly." The Gatekeeper said and motioned Harry to follow him, as they walked away Harry turned to glance back at Death who faded out from existence. He blinked then looked at the Gatekeeper once more.

"Umm where did Death go?" Harry asked feeling nervous as he was lead into a cave system and down one of the tunnels. The Gatekeeper glanced behind him to Harry and then beyond him.

"He probably left to return to his duties, now that his mission with you is complete." Rashid stated simply and then stopped at what looked like a dead end except there were two young people dressed in grey cloaks on either side of it. Rashid nodded to the two young people then lifted his staff and pointed it at the wall. He said a few words in a language Harry didn't catch and a shimmering portal quickly and smoothly formed. The Gatekeeper motioned Harry to go through the now formed gate and once Harry had walked through he stepped through as well.

"Where are we?" Harry asked startled at the difference of the world once through the gate. The Gatekeeper smiled at the boy and quickly began to walk motioning Harry to follow him.

"We are within the Never Never. It is where many beings of magic leave as well as ghosts and other things. It is much faster for a wizard to travel through here though normally much more dangerous. I suggest you stick to my side and stay on the path no matter what." The Gatekeeper stated and began to move quickly down the path forcing Harry to hurry to keep up. The nature of the area kept changing causing Harry to keep looking around in surprise especially when things seemed to break every rule he knew existed.

"Umm is this normal?" Harry asked feeling very nervous and unsure of himself at the moment. The Gatekeeper glanced at him and seemed to smirk.

"For the never never. This is tame, I guess I should tell you were we are going though, and maybe a bit about the man I choose to teach you." Rashid said as he kept moving.

"Yes please. I'd like to know what to expect to start with for a change." Harry admitted as he kept following the Gatekeeper. The land around them was becoming quieter and far more open like a vast sea only there was no water around. Just endless open land.

A/N: Yes this is going to be a two book series. Harry will return to his own world once he is done here. He is here to learn the magic, and maybe make things more interesting for Dresden.. originally I was going to start this after Harry's 5th year.. but the situation at the end of his 4th year was easier to manipulate.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. I've been really busy with RL. Getting a new job struggling to make ends meet. The usual, I'm settling into my new job now and should hopefully get to posting stably again. No promises though. Next chapter Harry meets Harry and that should be fun. Also thank you all who have hit the follow choices.

**Disclaimer: **Neither the Harry Potter series nor the Dresden Files series are owned by me. I make no money from this and do it just for fun.

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 5

"Dresden is a strong willed individual. He has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and will never allow evil to be done in front of him no matter the cost. He has been branded a warlock once as has his apprentice so they have bad reputations amongst the white council." Rashid stated as he walked along the path with Harry Harry nodded a moment then shook his head.

"What s a Warlock?" Harry decided to ask. It definitely didn't sound like a title in the same sense as it was where he was from.

"A warlock is a magic user that has broken one of the 7 laws of magic. Normally a warlock is killed as soon as they are captured. Once in awhile though they are given another chance. Dresden killed with magic.. but there is an exception to that rule, and that is if it is done in self defence. Dresden claimed that when he killed his original teacher. Another white council member stood for him willing to risk his own life to train Dresden and prove that he is not actually a warlock thus he got out of it." Rashid explained. Harry nodded slowly and feel into deep thought.

"So there are no correct reasons to break those laws? Are they really the only laws when it comes to this magic?" Harry asked after quite awhile of thinking this over.

"Yes that is correct. We do not have many laws, and the laws we do have are because of the corrupting they cause to the person that breaks them." Rashid stated. Harry blinked and frowned a bit at this.

"But is there not ways to misuse the magic even then. I can see things that would make things rough on normal people using magic without breaking any of those laws." Harry stated and Rashid nodded slowly.

"That is true but the council does not want to interfere in mortal affairs and so does not make any laws that could possibly cause such a situation. Thus they choose instead to stay out of mortal affairs and thus the only rules that matter are those that would twist a user." Rashid explained then stopped and glanced around.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked worriedly as Rashid seemed to look around as through trying to figure something out. Harry watched as Rashid pulled his staff forward once more and pointed it forward.

"We will not be going any further. This is where we leave the Never Never. To go any closer to Dresden's home would be a death sentence." Rashid stated then murmured a few words causing another shimmering portal to appear before the two travellers. Harry blinked before following the man out from the Never Never. In front of him was a gloomy alley way with a busy street not far from it. He could hear all the sounds of a large city around him even as he blinked in surprise.

"Where are we now?" Harry asked softly causing Rashid to smirk as he began walking away from the traffic. Harry hurried after the man once more desiring to swear over this though choosing not to.

"We are in Chicago. This is where Dresden resides." Rashid stated calmly. Harry blinked then slowly nodded as he frowned just lightly.

"Is just dropping me on his shoulders going to be okay? I really don't want to be a bother." Harry said softly. Rashid seemed to grin almost in pure glee at this as he chuckled.

"Oh Dresden may be a bit annoyed but he'll get over it, and I am sure that he can set up for you to stay with his other apprentices family, since there would not be enough room in his tiny place, I'm very sure though that this is the best choice for both of you. I was beginning to worry about what was to happen with Dresden." Rashid admitted as he quickly towards a series of apartment buildings which in the middle of them all was an old very old building turned into an apartment building.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Harry Dresden are not mine. I make no money for this and am just doing it for some fun.

**Merlin Magic**

Chapter 6

Harry watched a Rashid walked down a stairwell to one side of the main stairs going into the building. Harry followed Rashid down the steps then stared as the man knocked heavily upon the reinforced if poorly placed security door in the door frame. Harry watched as the door was opened slightly from inside and a voice seemed to growl from within.

"Who is it?" The male voice asked obviously not happy.

"Warden Dresden I am here on Council business may I please enter your home?" Rashid requested making it sound extremely official which Harry guessed it technically was.

"Gatekeeper please enter, but understand this. If it's for another execution I have no interest in being there." Dresden snapped. Harry blinked and looked at the very tall man who was to be his teacher. He blinked a couple times and shook his head wondering what this comment about an execution was based on.

"No warden Dresden there is no warlock about to be punished for his crimes. More a special matter only you could possibly handle, as I could not let the Merlin take on this task." Rashid said. Harry wanted to growl in impatience as he glared at the two talking adults.

"A task you could not let the Merlin attempt? It's not another thing like that note you had given to me?" Dresden asked worriedly. Rashid smirked under his hood and motioned Harry forward. Harry slowly stepped forward and looked up at the tall dark haired man.

"Hello sir." Harry said softly causing Dresden to finally notice him. Dresden looked at Harry then Rashid with an irritated face. Rashid just stood quietly and waited for the other mans reaction.

"Who's the brit child?" Dresden asked sounding very calm though his face was pinched with irritation.

"Ahh he is the task. He needs to be trained as a wizard Dresden and you are the only one I'd trust doing it." Rashid stated. "Well then again, McCoy could do it, but with his new position and the war he is a bit to busy." Rashid stated.

"I already have an apprentice if you remember Rashid, or did you forget about Molly?" Dresden snapped as Harry blinked in surprise at the statement.

"I have not forgotten at all, but this is important as Fate, Destiny, and Death are involved." Rashid stated as Harry groaned.

"Mr. Dresden, it is very important that I am taught, and apparently this man believes you are the best choice. I promise to you I won't be a problem and I'm used to being taught among others so even if you have another student it won't bother me." Harry stated after Dresden's groan.

"Listen kid you have no idea about the problems that fill my life. Truthfully I don't really have time to babysit you." Dresden stated. Harry glared at this and let an angry growl leave his lips.

"I'm not a kid and I don't need to be baby sat. I've been looking after myself as long as I can remember, and I know what trouble is like. I've been on a madman's kill list since I was born." Harry snapped. Dresden looked at the kid again then looked at Rashid. Rashid just shrugged at this and seemed to smirk.

"Those that hunt him can not reach him here, and he needs your guidance in what is right and not easy. The Merlin would teach him to follow the rules strictly and always, this child needs your way of bending the rules when necessary but never to make things easier." Rashid stated.

"Fine but where will the kid stay? I don't exactly have room for a kid in my apartment." Dresden pointed out in irritation.

"I believe he can stay at your friends place. Along with your other apprentice." Rashid stated calmly. Dresden shut his eyes before rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Once done he looked again at Harry and sighed.

"What's your name kid?" Dresden growled out causing Harry to smile at this realizing he had finally accepted the situation.

"I'm Harry Potter a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dresden." Harry stated. Dresden twitched at Harry's name then looked at Rashid irritatedly.

"Great another Harry in my city." Dresden growled out causing Harry to blink in surprise.

"Have you had trouble from people named Harry?" Harry asked. Dresden actually smiled a moment realizing something.

"It's not that Kid. My name is Harry Dresden and my best friend named his youngest son after me." Dresden stated. Harry blinked then started to laugh at this situation shaking his head.

"In other words no matter where I am... I'm going to be around another Harry." Harry said shaking his head. Rashid nodded to the two and stood at this point.

"I must return to base. Thank you for this Warden Dresden." Rashid said before turning to leave.

"Good-bye gatekeeper and thank you so much for this new situation." Harry growled out as Rashid seemed to grin beneath his hood.

"You are welcome Warden Dresden." He said then bowed to Dresden before turning and bowing the Harry and leaving.

A/N: Yeah it's been a long time. I was having serious trouble writing Dresden he just didn't want to be cooperative. Then there is also the hectic style of my life. Sorry and here's the next chapter I hope to get the next one out sooner than I did this one.


End file.
